Fate's Chance
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: A series of short, one-shots. Cannons/OCs. Slightly AU. Slight OOC. Cannon and OC character deaths. See the characters final thoughts before their deaths, and whom they thought of. How they met their loved ones, and how they said goodbye to them. Request who you would like to see next! Rated for language, some older situations, NOT all appropriate. Please read and review!
1. Bloodstains: Mail Jeevas

**Fate's Chance**

**Warnings: MattXOC. Slight AU. Slight OOC. Character Death. Language.**

* * *

It was a nice day in the local mall.

It was also loud, the chattering of people rushing back and forth through the various shops.

One paticular girl, just barely eighteen, was in one of her favourite game shops at the moment. She had heard the next part to her favourite video game series had arrived, she was so excited!

She did find the game, and resisted jumping up and diwn, while squealing like an infatuated school girl. However, a moment later she heard something. It sounded like-

"GIVE THAT BACK MATT!" A voice shouted, echoing through the near empty shop. Jessamyn frowned, but decided to otherwise ignore it, that is until...

CRASH!

She let out a startled sound, followed by a curse as pain shout over her shoulder as the right side of her body made contact with the floor. "Uh..." she groaned, and yelped when she felt a scalding pain rip up her arm, hissing.

"Now look what you did, idiot." She heard the same voice as before say.

Jessalyn looked up, and was met with the deepest pair of dark eyes she'd ever seen. She was sure they'd be a beautiful shade of blue, but the funky glasses the boy was wearing prevented her from seeing.

"Hey, are you alright, kid?" The glasses-freak asked.

Jessalyn huffed, and yanked herself to her feet by grabbing onto a nearby shelf, "I'm fine," she said, scathingly. She spared a single glance at her right arm, and fought back the urge to throw up. Dark red blood slowly ran down her arm, a long cut from where she'd sliced it on a rack.

"Oh..." she muttered, the room tilted, and before everything went black, the last thing she saw was two arms reached out toward her.

* * *

"Way to go." Mello snorted, rolling his eyes at his...friend? Sort-of-friend? Whatever.

"And just HOW is this MY fault?" Matt exploded, glaring daggers at the other prodigy. He didn't get an answer, not that he expected one. He glanced down at the girl who had fainted at the sight of her own blood, and was now in his arms.

She was cute.

Long, sakura pink hair, falling in luscious waves along her shoulders and back. Flawlessly fair skin. She was thin, a bit short. She had dark, full lips, a perfect complexion, full, long thick eyelashes. Curvy. She wore a simple red silk blouse, and white skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and a cardigan. Light blush along her prominent cheeks, dark blue shadow lightly brushed onto her closed lids. The slight sheen of her lips showed she either licked her lips a lot, a bad habit, or she had lipgloss. However she smelled slightly of strawberries, and...something floral he couldn't place.

Okay, so she was more than cute. She was-

"-So, are you just going to stand there drooling over the unconscious bleeding chick?" Mello cut it.

Matt felt his face heat up, "Shut up!"

The girl stirred, and her eyes opened, he glanced at her, and immediately noticed her eyes were just as gorgeous as the rest of her. A soft, pale shade of silver-blue, flecks of green in her big eyes.

"What the..." She stared up at him, her mouth hanging open, "Get the fuck away from me! You FREAK!" she gasped, struggling to get away from him.

Hot, a video game fan, and had a big mouth on her.

_Nice..._

"Hey, calm down." Matt said, holding onto her tighter, she was still bleeding. Surely she would pass out again soon from blood loss?

"No! Let go of me!" Jessalyn cried, and her knee jerked upward, nailing him in the jaw. He yelped, and stumbled back, pain shooting through his, now probably, broken, jaw. He fell down onto his back, not letting her go as he did, he landed with a thump and the girl jerked forward while trying not to fall with him, too late. Their lips met as she fell softly against his chest.

"Matt!" Mello blurted, shocked, and slightly amused. But mostly shocked.

Matt barely heard him, however. For a moment, he was still, then, almost against his will, he kissed her, his head tilting slightly. However, the girll broke their lip contact, moving back to stare down at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

He braced himself for anything, screaming, a slap, the promise of lawyers or lawsuits. Instead, she held her hand out to him, he blinked, looking down at it, before back up at her face.

"Jessalyn," she said to him.

"I... Matt." He muttered, quietly, and she kissed him again quickly, before standing up. His face flushed, and he stood too, wracking his head for something to say.

However, Mello broke the silence.

"So... Does this mean we have to drive her home?"

* * *

**_Six Months Later._**

"Matt... Are you serious?" Jessalyn asked, staring at him, shock written across her face, as she clutched the velvet box in her hand. It was open, a dark gold ring inside, with a dark sapphire on it, curved designs wrapping around the antique piece of jewellery.

"I'm 100% serious, for once." Matt replied, smiling softly.

"But... why?" She breathed, gazing into his blue eyes, she'd gotten use to the goggles he always wore. But it was nice to see his beautiful sapphire orbs without them too.

"Well," Matt seemed to think for a moment, "I know it's really sudden. But with this whole Kira thing..." he glanced down, "I really don't know..." he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. It was hard to think about, he knew the likely outcome for all the shit that was hitting the fan.

"Mail... Don't talk like that," Jessalyn murmured, she through her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. It was odd to hear her use his real name, she knew it was dangerous. He did too. But at the same time... He found it comforting.

"I just..." Matt held her close, "If I'm gonna die, I want to know I did one thing in my life that wasn't just a stupid game. I want to marry you."

"You won't die," She whispered, "You won't. Because I love you Matt, and I won't let you die."

Matt closed his eyes, feeling tears build up behind them, and his arms tightened around her smaller form, how long has it been since someone told him they loved him? Fourteen years? Longer?

"I-I love you too, Lyn."

"Yes," she said suddenly, and he pulled back to look at her, "Yes?"

"Yes I'll marry you," Jessalyn laughed softly, before leaning back in and pressing her lips softly to his. Matt kissed her back passionately, he took the ring box from her, and took out the ring, his hand grasped hers gently, and he slid his mother's ring onto her finger.

* * *

_**January 26, 2013**_

Matt made no sound as the bullets hit him. He was in shock, but he still managed to count them. 1...2...3... He lost count after the first eight.

Falling to the ground with a small thud, his eyes shut. He felt his cigarette slip from his lips as his slumped over. He barely bled, yet he could still feel his life rapidly slipping out of him. His breathing became ragged, and he felt his life flash before his eyes. Like one of those stupid cheesy movies where you wake up and it all turned out to be a dream.

This was no dream.

It hurt too fucking much.

He allowed his final thoughts come to him though. _L... Near... Mum... Mello... Jessalyn..._

Then, a close memory. One from less than five months ago.

_"Do you Mathew, take Jessalyn to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

Then, their honeymoon night.

_"I do."_

_"Do you trust me, Lyn?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Are you sure you want this?"_

_"Just shut up and kiss me, Mail."_

A final memory. The last time he saw her.

_"Please don't go, Matty. I love you, Please..."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you Jessalyn."_

_"Matt!"_

Matt's breathing became shallow, it felt like so long, but in reality he knew it was probably no longer than a couple minutes. "Goodybe... Lyn." he whispered, and his heartbeat stopped. His breathing stopped.

Matt was dead.


	2. Death's Eyes: Beyond Birthday

**Fate's Chance**

**Warnings: BBXOC. Slight AU. Slight OOC. Character Death. Attempted rape. Foul language. May be offensive to some.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over Japan. Walking down an alley, Talia shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows. She was turning a corner, when an arm wrapped around her waist, and jerked her back, a large hand clamped over her mouth before she had a chance to scream and alert anyone of their presence.

Talia winced as she was roughly thrown to the dirty ground, she heard a click, and looked up, her breath caught when she saw the man, he was tall, in his mid-to-late thirties, he was holding out a gun, his finger on the trigger, "Don't scream," he hissed, "Or I'll shoot."

"Please..." Talia whispered, playing desperate at first, "Let me go..."

He slapped her hard, and she let out a cry. Wincing when he hit her with the back of his gun, "What did I just say, little girl?" he demanded.

Talia slowly sat back up, "Go to hell," she spat at him.

He grabbed her arm roughly at that, and flipped her around slamming her into the wall.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you? Just my type of girl." He said as his hand slowly made its way down to her breast.

"Don't touch me!" Talia said pushing his hand away. He grabbed her hair tightly and slammed my head in the wall again, she felt her bag slip from shoulder and hit the ground. She could also feel blood tripping at the back of her head.

"Don't you dare push me away I'll do what ever I want, you whore!"

He slapped Talia hard and pushed her into the ground. She reacted quickly and kicked him hard in the stomach as he was coming at her. She picked up her bag and ran toward the street, but before being able to get there he pulled her back by her hair.

"You'll pay for that you cunt!"

He punched Talia hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She fell on the floor clutching her stomach and with tears in her dark eyes.

He walked forward slowly as if she was his prey.

"You can't get away from me so you might as well go along with it."

"Fuck you!" She hissed at him.

"No honey, I shal be the one doing the fucking tonight."

He jumped onto her and she could barely breath, he was putting his entire weight on Talia and the fact that he had punched the younger girl in the stomach didn't help.

"Touch me…"

"In your fucking dreams, you sick dellusional bastard!"

He slapped her hard and grabbed her hand bringing it to the front of his pants so she could feel his erection, with his other hand he held the gun to her head and pressed hard.

"Play nice little girl, or I'll blast your brain into pieces." He leaned down and began kissing and sucking my neck. "Oh God…" _Please, please help me don't let this happen to me._

"I can't wait to make you mine…" He slowly moved his hand to the front of her black jeans and began to undo them.

"No! Stop!"

"Stay still!"

"Please, don't..."

"Don't you dare call for help again you bitch!" He hissed, slapping her hard. Talia's entire face burned and wouldn't stop. She kicked and pleaded but he was still stronger. He was able to pull her jeans and panties down.

She felt his fingers begin to touch her. Rubbing her and feeling her. "Mmmmm I see you're already wet. Much better, my little girl." She shuddered, feeling his fingers inside her and his disgusting hot breath in her face, she felt like she was suffocating.

"I'm not wet, asshole!" He just laughed in her face.

"Please just let me go… I promise not tell anyone." _Last chance... You filthy scum._

"You want me to let you go?"

"Yes…. Please."

"Maybe…. but first I'm going to have my way with you. My beautiful little girl."

I felt his fingers leave my entrance and once again he moved his lips to my neck. I yelped as I felt him bite me hard but then I stiffened once more when I heard him unbuckling his pants.

"I'll be gentle… I promise. Mom raised me as gentleman after all."

Talia hid a smirk, "O-Okay..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, kissing him. She felt him grin at her actions and kiss her back, his fingers slowly moved out of her, and he started pushing her legs apart. When he pushed his hand under her shirt, and started fondling her breasts through her braw, she took the chance to reach into her jacket pocket.

Then, her knee shot up and nailed him in the jaw.

"AHHH FUCKING BITCH!"

She clicked her hunting knife open and stabbed him twice in the side. He screamed and she shoved him off her, he clutched his side and jaw, moaning in pain, "Cunt..."

She jumped to her feet, shaking off any 'pain' she had felt, and yanked her underwear and pants back up, fastening the buttons quickly. "I gave you a chance, little boy." she grinned, her eyes glowed as she moved towards him. Like a lion stalking it's injured deer...

* * *

Beyond Birthday heard a laugh. It was cruel, unforgiving, and evil. Full of sadistic joy. Feeling some curiousity, he walked down the alley, turning the corner, when he saw someone standing there he pressed his back to the wall, peeking. He felt surprise at what he saw.

A young woman was standing there, she was a bit bruised, and looked like she'd taken a rough beating, blood splattered her clothes, too much blood. She shouldn't have been standing like that, unless...

He looked down, and saw a dead body there. A man. At least he thought it was a man, or had been at one point.

The face had been slashed to bits, and two stab wounds in his side, his throat had been cut, obviously it had been slow, but with skill. And... his eyes widened, and he was sure his jaw dropped.

The girl...

She'd cut off his genitals.

_Holy fuck..._

"So, are you just going to stand there? Or come out and introduce yourself?" The girl suddenly spoke up, without moving, or even turning to look at him, "I don't care if you want to watch. But I do _not_ like being spied on. Got it?"

BB felt a trifle shocked, how had she known he was there? Despite his better judgement of the crazy girl, he stepped out of his 'hiding' place.

She finally turned to look at him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

She was tall, like 5'7, and had a thin, slender, but still athletic looking figure. Her eyes were a dark, sharp shade of green, and she had dark white-silver hair, going to the middle of her chest, layered, and bangs covering the right side of her face. She was pale as a sheet. Wearing just dark skinny jeans, and a black tank top, with a jacket tied around her waist, she was missing a shoe, and a knife, bloody, was grasped in her hand, by the handle of course. She also had blood splattered all over her, staining her white hair, her face, her clothes.

But what shocked him the most, was that he couldn't _see_ her. He looked directly at her face, and she gazed back at him with a smirk. His eyes moved up and down her body.

Nothing.

No date, no name. Nothing at all.

She stepped towards him, "Something wrong?" she leaned in, "Ryuzaki?" she asked him.

More shock. "But, how did you-"

She smiled slowly, showing perfect teeth, sharp, slightly pointed at the back. She reached out, cupping his face with her dainty hand, her thumb traced the shadows beneath his dark eyes, "Such beautiful eyes," she murmured, "Shinigami eyes are one thing I've always envied." she gazed up at him, and the bruises and cuts all over her started healing themselves.

"An angel of death knows all, my love."

* * *

"Talia," BB murmured, "It's over, I have to go."

"No..." She looked up at him with perfect, emerald eyes. "It can't end like this."

"You know it has to end like this. You've known it all along."

"But... I never wanted to believe it." Talia murmured, and he kissed her softly, "Don't worry, I'll see you again. You and I both know that." he said quietly.

"I love you Ryuzaki."

"And I love you, Talia."

They heard banging.

"This is the Police! Come out with your hands up NOW!"

BB gazed down at her, "Now go, hurry. Before they see you."

Talia nodded, slowly, unwillingly, she pulled away from him, stepping back, she hid behind the crates of the old abandoned warehouse.

The door was thrown open, dozens of running steps could be heard.

And she closed her eyes, looking away as she faded away. A few years, and she could see him again. She'd known this day was coming, but she never wanted to believe it.

* * *

**January 21, 2007**

BB stared at his reflection in the clock, on the wall. It was almost time. He knew that. He closed his eyes, thinking a moment. His body relaxed.

He started thinking of his parents, of Talia, and the murders in LA.

Of L.

It was his fault he was dying, because of him and 'Kira'.

But it was too late to point fingers.

He and Talia had discussed it at length. The two knew his time was numbered. It had been fate. He was just thankful he'd met Talia a couple years back. He'd been alone for so long...

He thought of her.

Her face, her eyes, her lips. Her touch. The first time they'd met. How inhumanly beautiful she'd been. Sexy, but lethal. And her kindness to him.

She was understanding too.

She understood him.

"Talia..." he murmured, when he felt it. The tearing pain in his chest, he gritted his teeth, drowning out the pain, he fell to his knees, gasping softly. "Talia... Talia... Talia..." he chanted, he heard yelling. But the pain of suffering from the unatural heart attack prevented him from hearing what they were saying.

"Talia..."

_Goodbye... For now._


	3. Body & Mind, Heart & Soul: Light Yagami

**Fate's Chance**

**Warnings: Light/Misa. LightXOC Cannon (You'll understand what I mean after). Slight AU. Slight OOC. Non explict sex. Minor blackmail. Character Death. Language. May be offensive to some. This one is just longer than the others so far because I was inspired/motivated by a friend for this one. Plus, Light was one of the major main characters! :D**

* * *

Amaya Murakami walked across the college campus, she sighed, and smiled, looking around at the different people, the trees and the beauty of it all. It was lovely outside. The sun was shining, she didn't think she'd ever seen a sky so blue. It was simply lovely, just like it had been in the last few days. It made it easier to forget her troubles.

Suddenly, she heard talking, quite loudly in fact.

She noticed it was coming from the Tennis Court, and glanced at her books, which she had tucked under her arm. She really should be getting to class, _'I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt...'_

Walking over, Amaya managed to twist her way through the crowds of people, to the front of the group. She looked over and saw a very intense tennis match going on. The guy on the left half looked like he should still be in high school. He was tall, underweight, with dark hair and eyes. Glancing over at his opponent she froze, her dark eyes opened wide, and she was vaugely aware of her fingers loosening their grasp on her books, causing them to fall to the ground.

_'It's...him.'_

"Are these two really amatures?" One guy asked, "Who are they, anyway?"

"I think their names are Light Yagami and-"

She didn't here the second name, the first one ran in her mind.

_Light Yagami._

The memories came racing back to her. Hitting her in the face like a ton of bricks. Many things she didn't want to remember. The boy who'd haunted her dreams at night and thoughts in the day. The one she saw everywhere she looked, but this time, he was real.

* * *

_Amaya walked down the street, it was night time, and getting darker gradually. She had just finished picking up her books she'd had on hold at the local library. Now it was time to go home. She'd very recently moved out of her older brother's house to a small apartment a town over. She planned to stay there until high school ended, then she'd be going off to the college. She was excited about that._

_As she crossed the street, she heard a loud motorcycle engine and turned, a startled sound escaped her lips as a local thug/gang banger pulled up beside her on his bike._

_"Hey, Baby," he grinned at her, and a few of his loser friends pulled up too, surrounding her. She felt her heart pick up speed, trying to ignore their thoughts in her mind. Yes, she was a telepath. She'd been one ever since she could remember, but it was a secret. She tried to ignore it, but now she was wishing she hadn't._

_Because at the moment she could hear the bangers' intentions. And she had nowhere to run. The streets were clearing, she was trapped._

_"Where're you goin'?" One of the men asked, "Come have a little fun with us." he said, smirking._

_She tried to gather enough saliva in her mouth to be able to speak, but she couldn't move, much less cry out for help. She felt her stomach lurch when she heard the other guy call her a 'hottie'. _

_"What's up little lady?" The leader asked her, "The name's Takuo Shibuimaru."_

_She couldn't respond._

_"What do you say? Come hang out with us, pretty lady!"_

_Finally she managed to force the words from her mind to her lips, "Please__... I don't want any trouble." she said, just above a whisper, her heart hammering._

_The man laughed at her, "Ya hear that? She doesn't want trouble!" the others began laughing too._

_"Isn't that cute?" Takuo said with a sly smile._

_Amaya glanced at him, and her eyes widened at his thoughts, before a metal bar pressed against her neck, she let out a choked sound, trying to push it away, but he pulled harder, she felt like he was going to crush her windpipe, struggling she gasped wordlessly. Trying to beg them to let go._

_"Boys!" Takuo said, amusement in his tone, "Go ahead, and strip her down right here."_

_'No!' she thought desperately in her mind, when one of the thugs moved forward, "Sure!" he grabbed her belt, pulling it as he yanked her pants open._

_"No! Stop!" She cried, her hands clawed at his, she couldn't breath anymore, her ears rang and she heard them laughing at her. Tears stung her eyes, this wasn't happening to her. Not when everything was going so well. _

_"Please," Amaya pleaded, gasping, her vision started to blacken, "Somebody... HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she could, but no one was around. She thought she heard something though, a voice, not outloud._

_'Now... What will happen?...'_

_She felt Takuo's grip losen, for just a moment. But that was all she needed. She turned her head and ducked, slipping out from under the bar, and she began running, across the street, tears streaming down her face._

_"HEY! Wait up!" she heard him yell, and felt panic strike when his motorcylce started up. He was coming after her again! Gasping and wheezing as each breath burned her lungs, she stumbled, and lurching forward she nearly fell, but caught herself. _

_"Takou, look out!"_

_"What the-"_

_CRASH! _

_She stared ahead in horror as blood and motorcycle parts flew in all directions, Realizing what happened she ran, not daring to look behind her even once, wanting to be as far away as fast as possible._

_She kept walking, occasionally running again once she'd caught her breath, knowing she'd be bruised their for a while, she fastened her pants back up, not bothering to go back for her bag, which she'd dropped somewhere along the way. She kept running. She wasn't even sure which way she was going, or how long she'd been moving for. _

_However, as she walked through an alley, she heard footsteps, and paused, fear striking her, the worst thoughts coming to mind as she pressed herself up against a wall. Closing her eyes, she listened, waiting to be discovered, or for thoughts, voices, anything. Praying she wouldn't be caught._

_'I-I did it...' She heard, and frowned slightly, the voice of those thoughts were familiar. Like earlier, when she was being attacked. She flinched from those thoughts and kept listening. __'I killed them both.'_

_Amaya's eyes widened a fraction, 'Killed them? Who?' she felt another thrill of fear. But this time it wasn't her own. It was coming from the owner of these thoughts. They were afraid. Afraid, shocked, and...slightly hysteric._

_'I real-I killed two men." The boy thought, "Those were human lives. I-It won't be over looked.' __She listened carefully, too shocked and entranced to leave or do anything but listen to these thoughts in silence. _

_'B-Besides... Who am I to pass judgement on others?' The footsteps stopped, but she could hear his heavy, ragged breathing still. He was close, probably right around the alley croner from her. There was silence for a few, agonizingly long moments._

_'No... Maybe... I'm wrong. This is exactly what I've been thinking about lately.'_

_'What?' she thought, confused and a bit scared. Okay, a lot scared._

_'This world is rotten.' Well, he wasn't wrong. But..._

_'And those who are making it rotten deserve to die.'_

_Amaya's eyes flew open, and she covered her mouth with one hand, slowly, she slid down the alley, making no sound. She remained on her knees, he killed Takou? Why did she care? How was it even possible? He'd been hit by a truck... But what were the chances that she would just barely escape him and he gets hit but not her? How, though..._

_'Someone has to do it, so why not me?'_

_'Because it's insane?' Amaya wanted to scream at him, but she stayed quiet. Who knows, he might try tp kill her as well. But at the same time as the fear, shock and disgust washed over her. So did a wave of gratitude. He'd just saved her from being raped. But what he was thinking was... well, absolutely nuts._

_'Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul, it's worth it.' _

_She squeezed her eyes shut, and bit her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood._

_'Because the world, can't go on like this.'_

_Oh, how desperately she wanted to say something, she was torn between her fear of what he would do if she revealed herself, thanking him, following her instincts. She decided on the final option, and slowly stood, she turned, beginning to walk back the way she had come, when she stepped on some gravel, the crunching sound echoing through the night._

_'No...'_

_She glanced behind her and saw the boy standing there, he was staring at her. A black notebook tucked under his arm. She could make out the first word "Death."_

_She locked her dark brown eyes on his hazel-green ones. She saw several things: Determination, Confusion, Fear, Compassion, Hope, and Disgust. Not towards her. Towards himself. And Amaya slowly backed up, he looked at her, oddly. Like she was the crazy one. Before she turned and fled as fast as she could. Not looking back._

* * *

Amaya felt her legs tremble, and she slowly backed up. It was him.

Light Yagami.

She knew his name because she'd heard the students talking about him. Before that, she didn't have any idea. But now she understood.

He was here! At her college!

Light.

Kira.

It had to be him. She'd basically witnessed him becoming 'The Kira'. She sat down at a bench, her mind processing the fact that he was going to school with her. She closed her eyes, trying to relax as she took a few deep breaths. Opening her eyes, she glanced up, Sakura petals rained down over her, a few caught in her soft black hair. A few minutes later she heard talking, and stiffened when she recognized the tenor of Light's mind.

"Just as I expected," the boy from earlier said, "You beat me."

"It's been a while since I had to play that hard." Light laughed.

She finally looked at them, watching just as they passed her, "I'm thirsty," she heard him say, "Plus, there was something I wanted to ask you - do you want to go somewhere for a drink?" he asked his tennis partner.

"You humoured me with the tennis match," the dark haired boy replied, "The least I can do is answer some of your questions." he said.

_'Questions?_' Amaya thought, she stood up, unthinkingly, and began following, slowly.

"But before this conversation goes further, there's something I must tell you," He said to Light, to which he said, "What's that?"

Amaya listened, but with her ears and mind, just in case.

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira," he stated, making her pause, briefly. Light stopped too. "Now, if you still want to ask me something, then please go ahead."

The dark haired boy stopped after a moment, when he realized the brunette was no longer walking with him, he turned, and gave Light a questioning look. Light stared, before giving an almost nervous sounding laugh, "You think I'm Kira?"

"Well, when I say I suspect you, it's only a 1% possibility." The boy replied, and Amaya resisted the urge to shout 'Liar!' and run away like an immature child. She could tell from his thoughts that he definitely was certain in his belief that Light was Kira.

Amaya remained motionless, she pretened to check her watch, listening to them talking.

* * *

Amaya sat in a booth in a nearby coffee shop, her head buried in a newspaper, she sat just the right distance away from Light, and the boy whose name she'd learned was Hideki Ryuga, at least, that's what he told Light. She didn't believe it though, she didn't hear him think his name yet, but she knew the oddss of him sharing the name with the celebrity was unlikely.

She listened to them. So, this was the famous 'L' everyone was talking about? She waited, learning as much as she could, besides the fact that she was a telepath, she also had a remarkably keen sense of hearing, it was probably do to her ability anyway. Well, abilities, but her brother didn't know about her other power, neither had her parents.

_'They're both crazy... Intelligent, but crazy.'_ She thought. She heard Ryuga's phone ring, followed by Light's. She just barely managed to hear what was said.

"Light," A woman sobbed, "It's your father..."

"Ryuzaki, I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"Light, your fat-" L was cut off though.

"My father...had a heart attack." Light said, his eyes wide with shock.

Amaya's head snapped up. She listened carefully to his thoughts, did he really try to kill his father? Even if he is leading the investigation against Kira... But by his thoughts, he wasn't expecting it at all. He was scared, worried, and very confused and shocked. She knew this had not been his work.

* * *

Standing outside the hospital in the shadows, Amaya waited. She saw them walk out, and remained silent and motionless, she needed to speak with Light. Alone.

The thought frightened her, yet it also excited her in a strange way.

"Ryuga," Light said after a moment, pausing by the stairs, L stopped, and turned to look at him, "Hmm?"

"What would it take to get you to believe that I'm not Kira?" he asked.

_'Nothing'. _Amaya thought to herself, and was surprised when L thought the same thing as she did, at the same time.

Creepy.

"Please, isn't there something?" Light said, looking directly into his eyes, and L said;

"If you aren't Kira it won't be necessary. Let things run there course and the truth will be revealed."

Amaya almost snorted at the smartass response from the famous detective. She half expected Light to throw a bunch, his thoughts were clouded with frustration and irritation.

She continued listening to them, making comments to them in her head every now and again. A few minutes later L and Light said goodbye to each other, and the first was driven off.

_'Hideki Ryuga...'_ Light thought, watching the vehicle disapear into the night, _'Or Ryuzaki... He's the L I've been fighting this whole time.'_

_'What is his real name?' _

'It's time.' Amaya thought to herself, she started to walk towards him, but paused when she heard him speak again, almost wondering if he'd known she was there the entire time.

"Ryuk..." Light said, and she frowned, who was Ryuk? "No, in fact, the thought never even crossed my mind. I'm happier than I've ever been, thanks to this power. I'm going to create a perfect world.

"I never once felt cursed since I picked up the Death Note." He murmured, and she began to wonder if he wasn't schizophrenic. It would explain him thinking he was Kira, maybe it was L who was crazy then, or both of them. That would be weird.

Amaya continued to wonder, and as she peeked into Light's mind once more, she felt her eyes go wide. A monster! She coukd see it! Through his eyes, she saw it! What the hell was that?

She heard the creature speak up, only through Light's mind did she see or hear it.

"Honestly, I could care less whether you feel cursed or happy to have a notebook. I'll leave that sentimental crap to you humans." She would have laughed, if she wasn't in shock. Was this Light's dellusion that she was seeing?

"But," 'Ryuk' said, "Normally humans who come into contact with a Shinigami have nothing but misfortune."

"That's interesting," Light responsed, as he began to walk away, "But I have no intention of repeating that pattern." Ryuk laughed, "Well, I hope you're right about that." he said.

Amaya let out a shocked gasp, 'S-Shinigami?" _They're real!_

That was the wrong thing to say, and at the wrong time.

Ryuk and Light turned to look at her, she saw the shock cross his face, followed by anger. "Who are you?" he demanded, stepping towards her.

She quickly regained her senses. "Amaya," she replied, "And don't even bother trying to get my family name either. I took on my father's surname, but it's not my birth one. So you can't kill me using your little Death Note." she stated.

He didn't take that well, after he snapped out of his shock, he said, "How did you know?"

"I'm a telepath. Light Yagami, you interest me, and I've been following you. I bet you don't recognize me, do you?" she stepped closer to him, and he eyed her.

"You saved me,"

He stared, but no recognization on his face.

"I'll give you a hint," Amaya leaned in, "Takuo Shibuimaru."

He got that.

"You..." His eyes widened, and he looked a bit upset, but determined, "Well, Amaya, you've given me no choice." he stepped up to her. He was a man, she was a woman. She was weaker then him, and she knew the truth about Kira. He had to kill her, with or without the Death Note.

"Wait," She put her hand up, "I... Want to help you." she said, and he raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I need or want your help?"

"You need L's name. You need to know how much he suspects you. With or without his name you can't kill him until you're in the clear, you'd be too suspicious." She smirked, and his jaw tightened, angered.

"And why would you do this? For your life only? I could use the Death Note to make you tell me anyway, before I killed you."

Amaya smirked, "Calm down. You overreact. I just want one thing." she answered.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You." She suddenly grabbed his neck with one hand and yanked him forward, crushing her lips to his. Light's eyes went wide, and he tried to pull back, but she held onto him, moving her lips against his, when she finally let him go he stumbled back, "What the hell?" he blurted.

Amaya chuckled quietly, "I thought that made it clear enough. Don't worry, I have no interest in exposing Kira, I simply don't care. I don't want to die. I'm fascinated by you, Light. I'm not looking for a relationship either, I just want you." she told him.

His eyes narrowed, something between a glare and scowl on his face.

"One night. And I'll do whatever you like with L, you have no choice." She held up her phone, "I know L's number now. From the conversation earlier. If you try to kill me now I can explain everything to him."

She was sure it was the first time she'd seen Light truly stunned. After a moment he said, "Alright."

* * *

"Amaya..."

"Yes, Light?" Amaya looked over at him, he seemed uncomfortable. "I don't..." he shifted, sighing. They were in a motel room, both naked, she was on the bed, her legs folded under her, watching him with chocolate brown eyes.

"You've never had sex before, have you?" She asked bluntly, and he glared at her, but the faint pink tinting his face told her all she needed to. "You don't have to do this,"

He didn't reply to that either.

She stood, and walked so she was in front of him, "Light..." she put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer so her body was flush up against his, and he blushed again. She wouldn't have expected him to be the shy type.

"Trust me," Amaya murmured, and kissed him softly, to her surprise, she kissed him back.

_I do._

A moment later he broke it, "No one can ever know about this," he warned her.

"Don't worry... They won't. I promise."

* * *

She had kept her promise.

No one had found out about her involvement with Kira/Light.

Not Misa. Not L. Not Near, Mello, or Matt.

No one.

She had helped him as he had asked. She'd told him L's real name eventually.

Lawliet.

But that wasn't for many years later.

It wasn't just the one time, as it turned out. He kept his 'relationship' with Misa Amane. It upset her, especially when she'd admitted he loved her. He never said he loved her back, but he did hint it, and he told her he didn't want to kill her. He'd grown fond of her.

They'd kept their affair going even after he'd proposed to Amane.

Light had told her what she needed to do. When he'd 'lost' his memory, she'd simply not spoken of the Death Note until after he got them back. While he was 'innocent' again, she'd simply been the girl he was cheating on Misa with. A cute girl who he'd known since college, a fling and nothing more.

She'd fallen for him. What had started out as a twisted sort of fascination and curiousity, became many years of secrecy, lies, lust, love, and whispered promises.

She'd written a book about it.

And burned it.

No one could ever know the full truth. No human could handle it. She knew she was going insane, slowly. day by day. And she'd never touched a Death Notebook once in her life, she'd seen it, seen him write in it. But never laid a finger on it. So, Amaya was fully aware Light had gone mad with power.

But still, she loved him.

She knew it was inevitable. What would eventually have to happen.

What was destined to happen.

How did Light possibly expect this to end in his favour?

Deep down, she was sure some part of him knew he would never win.

But never could she ever had expected the events that would follow after his death.

* * *

**January 29, 2013**

Amaya froze as she heard several gunshots followed by a thud.

Shocked gasps. She could hear their thoughts.

_'Matsuda...'_

_'What the hell was he thinking?'_

_'He really did it.'_

_'Light...'_

_'...'_

_'He had it coming.'_

_'Oh God...'_

"I'll kill him..." She heard Matsuda breath, then footsteps, "I'll KILL him!" he screamed, "HE HAS TO DIE!" Another gunshot, and a choked scream that gut off.

She felt too stunned to move. Light...

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, but she heard the others leave, and she stepped out. She knew what to expect, she'd seen it in the others minds. But her heart shattered to pieces when she saw Light there.

Dead.

"Light..." she whispered, dragging forward, she felt like her feet were made of led. She fell to her knees beside him. "My Light..." she reached out, cradling his face in her hands. "I love you," Amaya breathed, tears slipped down her face, "I love you so, so much." Her hand reached out the grasp his cold one, pressing it to her stomach, through her shirt,"I wish you could have known," she buried her face in his hair, holding back a sob of pain, "About poor Little Kira... Our baby. And I never got to tell you... I failed you, my Light. I'm so sorry..."

'_Amaya...' _She heard, and her breath caught, '_I...I love you.' _His eyes met hers, for a split second, before he closed them. His heart stopped, and his head tilted, going limp.

It's their fault.

_Matsuda... Near... All of them. _

_They killed Light._

She gazed down at the body of her love, and bent her head, kissing her lips for a short moment.

"They'll pay for this, my Light." Amaya whispered to his bloody body, "I swear, they'll all pay."

She let him go, and stood, walking out of the warehouse without looking back. She stared up as she walked out, staring with her eyes glistening. Her dark...red eyes.


End file.
